Mutants plus High School equals Trouble
by The Anti-BusinessMan
Summary: The flock members don't know each other and they're going to high school. That can only mean one thing: trouble. Read and Review. AU all human.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen plenty of these but whatev; I want to make one too! The flock don't know each other, they do have wings and they're going to school. Their ages have been tweaked obviously and I'll try to keep them in character but I'm only human and will mess up. *Hangs head in shame* **

**Noticed some flaws and changed them to make the chapter flow better:**

**. .**

Max POV

You know, everyone told me the first day of High School would be hard and scary. If only I had believed them, then maybe I would have been prepared…

It started out easy enough. Went, got my schedule, found my locker; cake right? Not only that, but my first teacher was _really_ cool. I sat next to a kid with olive skin and dark hair. I thought he was cute but didn't dwell too much about that because then the teacher started writing something. I could never figure out why-it's not like I was good at it-but I really liked math.

The pre-test seemed easy but I'm pretty sure I failed it anyways. The rest of class went on as a lecture on the class rules, curriculum, yada yada yada. Everything was going fine until I entered my next class: English (DOOM DOOM DOOM). I walked in and immediately knew the teacher and I were going to have some issues. I mean she looked nice; cool, relaxed, and comfortable. I just had this feeling that she was gonna be trouble. What can I say; intuition and me are like Pb&j.

Once the bell rang she quickly handed out syllabuses and gave us our first assignment-an essay. A really long, dreadful essay about some piece of literature; at least she let us choose that part. Intuition 1, logic 0. The next class, Spanish, was difficult partially because I was learning another language and that was never easy; but it also had to do with some chick is jabberin my ear off. Her name was Monique and I swear she should be in Ripley's Believe it or Not for the most words-no,_ sentences-_said in one breath. I liked her well enough but jeezums!

_Hmmm, only 1 and a half ours till lunch. _I smiled inwardly at the thought of food. Too bad I was so busy mentally gorging myself to notice there was someone right in front of me. As I was walking. And kept walking. Right into them. Yeah yeah, smooth I know.

"Hey watch it!" The guy I ran into was big, and to be honest, scary looking. He was in my math class and I think his name was Ari.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Not out of fear, but out of embarrassment. He just sort of glared on walked off with his friends.

_Great, day one and you've already made an enemy. Way to go self. . ._

…..

**Just a few adjustments.**


	2. chapter 2

**I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chappy so in case you haven't figured it out: I am NOT James Patterson, and I do NOT own ****Maximum Ride.**** If I did…let's just say our feathered friends would have more to worry about than those silly scientists. Now, on with the story!**

**. .**

Still Max POV

History. Better than English, but still pretty boring. I mean, why do I need to know about a bunch of dead people? How will that get me anywhere in real life? Anyways, class was almost over and we were going over the civil war when I was called into the Principle's office. _Hmmm. _

"Miss Ride," he started as I walked in, "for most people, this talk is never needed. When it is, I would have hoped not by the time you're in _high school._ Honestly, no matter how small the explosive, it shouldn't be anywhere near the school." All right. He's lost me.

"Excuse me, but I didn't bring any explosives to school, or anywhere for that matter." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Then please explain how one went off near _your _locker and _you_ were the last person to be seen there!"

"Gee, I don't know maybe because it's _my locker_ and rather than blowing things up I was getting things for _school._ Just a thought." I said as calm as I could manage.

"Lying will get you no where Miss Ride. It'd do you good to learn that before I see you again. A week of after school detention should do good to get you started." 

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I yelled as I made my way out the door. Great, now I have detention for something I didn't do and I missed like 20 minutes of my lunch. I sighed deeply while grabbing something that looked like rice with chicken…no beef… no-oh who cares?! Most people were gone to goof off or read or whatever it was they did after eating. This is good news for me because it means I get to sit by myself.

As I sat there picking at my rice-meat-thing I noticed someone on the table to my side. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a flowing skirt and white blouse; defiantly not something I would be caught dead in. Now that I think about it, I think she was in my English class. She must have noticed me staring because she got up and sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Angel." She said and gave me a smile.

"Um, hi. I'm Max."

"I know." **(A/N: she can't actually read minds in this but I thought the creepiness of when it seems like she can was too much of her character to take away) **_oookaay… that's a bit creepy. _

"Uh, are you a freshman or…" I said leaving it for her to finish.

"Yep. I'm a little younger than most though cos I skipped a grade or two when I was younger." Now that she mentioned it I could see it; she did look younger than she should be.

"Welp, I have Algebra next so I guess I'll see you later" she said and left.

"Yeah…you too…" I mumbled and picked up my schedule. Perfect. A nice, easy study hall. Not only that, but it was in the building right across from the cafeteria. _What luck. Maybe some higher being is taking pity on me. _I laughed at my thoughts and walked into the tiny room. No seating chart yet so I was free to sit where I pleased. Lost in my thoughts I barely heard the conversation that was going on next to me.

"…the principles face? Oh my god, it was priceless!"

"I know! Hey, do you think we could get away with it again? Only this time bigger?!"

"Only one way to find out," a boy with blonde-ish hair said this.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. I have this bomb I've been working on. It's got a lot of show, nothing that could harm anyone of course, just smokes and mirrors." This one had blonde hair dyed with streaks of blue. Just then something clicked. I stood up, got closer to them, and put my best scary face on.

"You guys wouldn't have anything to do with the explosion by locker 34b would you?"

"Haha, I would hardly call it an explosion, more like an experiment. I'm Mark by the way." **(A/N: I couldn't take myself seriously writing Zypher XD). **

"Well your little 'experiment' costs me a week of detention." I said sternly.

"Really? Um yo-uh. You're not- …We're real sorry," he held out his hand. "Jeff."

"Glad to hear, cos you guys are gonna go explain how it wasn't my fault." I told them.

"What if we put in an anonymous letter saying you didn't do it. If we go then we won't get to do it again," Mark tried to compromise.

"GOOD! You shouldn't be doing things like that anyways. No, you're gonna tell them in person." I said in a 'end-of-discussion' voice. They let their heads hang a little.

"Okay," they said in unison. The bell rang and they took their seats, as did I. I read some but mostly I worked on the bogus essay; might as well get it done with. Pretty easy work so the period flew by.

After study hall it looked like I had Biology. Eh, not the worst class I could think of. (cough cough English!) but not the greatest either. Mr. Johnson already had a seating chart and you'll never guess who I was lucky enough to sit by…wait for it….hold on….Ari. Yep, the enemy I'd managed to make already. This was going to be a looong class…

. .

**Sorry to cut off, I'm really busy but I wanted to get that up. Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down next to him hoping he wouldn't recognise me, though with my luck today he defiantly would.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Johnson, you should already know what class you're in 'cos if you don't you're probably not supposed to be here. We're going to start out with a warm up activity you will be working with your table mate as your partner. You have fifteen minutes, begin." The teacher said wasting no time.

"Hi," I said to my partner **(A/N I just realized she had no way of knowing his name in the last chapter …whoops).**

"Whatever, just try not to drop anything Klutz," he snarled.

"Are you seriously gonna hold a grudge over something like that?" I asked hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Hmmm," He made a show of thinking about it. "I'm gonna have to say…yes." With that he looked down at his paper to ignore me. I took the time to memorize his features (just in case I needed to be on the look out, what can I say. I'm paranoid.) He was big, if I was scared easily I probably would have thought him to be scary looking, and hairy in a wolfish kind of way, but that doesn't even make sense does it?

Mr. Johnson broke me out of my mental ranting so we could go over cell respiration. By the end of the class I knew nothing and had a few pages of vocab. _Better than an essay I suppose._

I was so wrapped up in what was going wrong with this class vs. what could have gone wrong, it took me a second to realize it was lunch time.

"Max! You should sit with us today, I mean I'd totally understand if you didn't. you just met me and you probably have your own friends, but HEY! Maybe they can sit with us too. It'll be so much fun! And," that's when that guy, Jeff, slapped a hand over her mouth.

"In case you didn't catch that, let me translate: do you want to have lunch with us?" he said slowly. I had to chuckle before answering.

"Sure, I'm Max by the way," I said sticking a hand out to him.

"Jay! I just had the greatest idea, I saw it one TV once!" Mark said running over to us. And with that we walked towards the cafeteria, talking as if we've known each other forever.

…

Sorry for the short chapter but I have to get off the computer and I wanted to update(like I haven't in months) the next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

We decided to sit in the courtyard to soak up the sun and get away from everyone else. _It's really amazing how comfortable I feel with these people who I just met._ I thought as I fell in place with them. I was already getting used to Monique's talking as well as coming up with a plan to be far away from whatever Jeff and Mark were talking about exploding next; don't need a repeat of this morning.

"I am so happy we only have one period left. Hey, you know what we should hang out at my house after school! My mom went to the store and made a musical collection we can watch them tonight. We have Moulin Rouge, Rent, Grease, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Across The Universe, Do you like the Beatles? I think there okay, like not the greatest thing ever bu-"

"OH MY GOD!" We all shouted at the same time.

"I'm in but I'll need to stop by my house first," I informed her.

"Great, I'll see if Angel can come, you guys can come too, but my parents would never let you stay the night. I wonder if Lissa and Nick will come too. I guess I could ask them next period.." she trailed off not wanting us to shout at her again. We said our "see ya's" and I checked my schedule for the last time today. _Hmmm P.E. This should be fun._

Not really a lot to say about this class, though I was 100% correct: it was fun. Especially since the first thing we did after stretches was dodge ball! I've always been pretty in shape, (apparently not something most of my class can say) but there were a few people who put up a good challenge, I was even hit once. Unfortunately, right after I was reminded of the sleep over I had foolishly agreed to. I liked the idea of hanging out with that group again, but the last time I stayed at someone's house I was five and it was my cousins.

…..

I walked in the house and notice it was completely empty; _Mom and Jeb must have some doctor seminar thing tonight._

Went to a friends house, call me for address and names,

Love ya.

I dropped the note on the table and ran out the door. Last thing I need is the 20 questions they always give me on my way out. Sometimes I really hated living under their roof: I have to follow their rules. It wasn't till I was knocking on the door that I realized just what I had gotten myself into: a night with a girl who will probably make me go deaf before long, a creepy blonde, someone I didn't know, a boy I haven't said two words to, and two guys who have a thing for explosions. This is going to be a looong night….

…..

Welp, chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohmygoodness you came! I mean not that I thought you weren't going to you just never know ya know? Anyways, come on in everyone is in the living room," Monique told me as she turned to walk away. I walked into the room and took a look around. There was Jeff, Mark, Angel, the olive skinned boy from first period, a red headed girl and Monique. "you know everyone here except that one over there is nick," she said pointed to the boy, " and that is Lissa, his girlfriend." She pointed over to the red head.

"Hey," I said as I dropped my bags by the couch. Monique put on Moulin Rouge but I found myself watching the people around me more than the actual movie. Angel looked like she enjoyed the movie. She was lying upside down on the couch, her blonde hair falling down in a pool on the floor. Her bright blue eyes flashed against the lights from the TV.

Next to her was Lissa. She was cuddled up on Nicks arm watching the movie intently. She had bright red, wavy hair and light freckles on her face. Nick had dark, shaggy hair. I had to admit, he was cute, though I immediately regretted thinking it when I looked back at Lissa; he was hers. He didn't look like he was really watching the movie either, more like resting and listening.

Sitting on the floor in front of them were Mark and Jeff. They kept glancing at the TV to follow the plot but I noticed they were mostly just whispering to each other. From what I could tell it would take all the brute strength in the world to make them stop being friends. I smiled to myself as I thought this, silently wishing I had a friend that close to me.

Monique was sitting next to me on the loveseat whispering the lyrics to EVERY song. Some of the facial expressions she was making made me laugh out loud, causing every one to momentarily look at me confused.

We had just gotten done with Rent when Angel, Monique, and Lissa got up to get some refreshments. A few minutes later they returned, but they weren't holding refreshments. Instead, they all had silly string, one in each hand. After a few seconds of confusion from the rest of us, we scattered throughout the house as the three of them attacked us.

"You'll never catch us alive!" Mark cackled as he and Jeff split up.

"We'll see about that!" Angel countered. After about 7 minutes Mark ended up getting caught under a table, Jeff in some bushes outside, and Nick and I still safe. We were hiding in a shed together waiting quietly to be caught. I looked over to say something when something caught my eye…water guns. We shared a look before grabbing them and making a dash for the house.

…..

An hour and a half later I we were all covered in string and drenched.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Monique waved out the door as the three guys headed home. "Oh my god, I am in desperate need for some ice cream. Do you guys want any? I think we have vanilla, chocolate, and sherbet but I'm not entirely sure. I'll go check you guys should set up your bedding." She said while walking towards the kitchen.

We set up in the living room in a bit of a semi circle going Angel, Lissa, Me, and then room for Monique wherever she chose to lay.

"We have cookies and cream, vanilla, and strawberry," she said bringing in the cartons and some spoons. We stayed up till 3 in the morning just talking about mindless things. Well, they talked, I mostly listened.

When I finally did go to sleep, I had a very familiar dream. For as long as I can remember I've always dreamt about the same theme: I was me, but I had wings and was constantly under attack. It was kind of like watching a movie every time I went to sleep. That night I dreamt that I lived in Colorado, with a group of five other kids….

…


	6. AN Sorry :

Authors Note: I've always hated it when I looked at a story only to find the 'updated chapter' was a note but...

I'm having major writers block so what do you think should happen-

A) they aren't human

B) I switch to someone elses Pov for a bit

C) Typical high school drama ensues

vote please? 


	7. Chapter 6

3rd P.O.V

3 Weeks later

Everything had been pretty average since that first day of school. They'd hung out, gotten into the groove of things at school, and mangaged to stay out of trouble (well….with the exception of Mark and Jeff of course.). We find our friends sitting in the courtyard at lunch, discussing their plans for the coming weekend.

'Maybe we should go to the lake my cousin said there was going to be this wild party which should be fun, as long as we leave before any cops show up cos that would be a bummer. Kinda like this one time at the store my little sister ran off and I had to go find her because mom was trying to find stuff for dinner…hmmm I wonder what we're having tonight, I hope it's chicken. Anyways she ran and knocked something over and we got kicked out before we got what we needed which of course was the bummer part.' Monique thought before she voiced about half of what she said (people could say what they wanted, she did have self control).

"I don't know, I'm in enough trouble as it is," Mark said, "my mom would kill me if she found out I went to a party."

"Yeah, maybe we should maybe we should just do something at home," Jeff agreed.

"Oh come on," Monique pushed, "what's the worst that could happen?" (famous last words….)

"I agree with Monique, only live once right?" Max helped.

After most of their lunch they finally decided they would go to that party…

Sorry for the short chapter…next one's the party.

…**..**


	8. AN please read

Hey guys, I have to much going on to finish this and quite frankly I'm dissaponted with how bad it turned out anyways. If you would like to continue it please message me, if no one wants to I might continue a looong time from now.

-thanks


End file.
